


spring bloom

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Series: Empat Musim: Empat Warna [4]
Category: BDC | Boys Da Capo, BNM BOYS (Band), Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Cerita dari lagu-lagu musim semi yang bermekaran antara Junghwan dan Midam.[#Octoberrable day 23-30]





	spring bloom

**Day 24-25: Picnic - Wear a BF shirt**

“Tumben kamu tahu tempat piknik yang bagus,” Midam berkata di sela acara jalan-jalan mereka.

Junghwan menyejajarkan langkah dengannya. Mereka berdua mengenakan setelan kemeja motif kotak yang mirip; Junghwan tampak kasual dengan kemeja motif garis hitam putih, sementara Midam tampak elegan dengan kemeja polo biru-putih. Walaupun perbedaan tinggi mereka sangat mencolok, tetapi itulah yang membuat mereka terlihat serasi.

“Mencari destinasi yang sempurna, itu kan memang passion-ku,” jawab Junghwan seraya membusungkan dada, bangga.

“Passion apa? Biasanya kamu asal jalan aja, nggak mau mikir tujuannya apa dan ke mana.”

Junghwan terkekeh seraya menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal. “Yah, memang yang enak begitu sih. Lebih baik kalau tujuan kita menjadi kejutan di akhir.”

Mereka berdua melangkah-langkah santai, di bawah kanopi pepohonan sakura yang memagari seluruh sisi jalan. Orang-orang bergabung membawa keceriaan di wajah mereka; anak dan orang tua, lalu pasangan anak-anak muda. Mereka keluar dalam rangka menyambut musim semi bersama.

Midam menghentikan langkah ketika mereka berhenti tepat di bawah sakura yang sedang mekar. Junghwan mengikutinya, mengira Midam hendak mengajaknya duduk di bangku dekat situ, tetapi lelaki itu hanya berhenti seraya menengadah telapak tangan. Sehelai kelopak bunga jatuh ditangkapnya. Untuk sesaat Junghwan terpana. Midam seolah lebur dengan latar warna merah jambu di belakangnya. Tampak lembut, mekar, dan menawan. Entah yang kesekian ribu kali, ia merasa jatuh hati (lagi).

“Gimana? Senang nggak kuajak ke sini?”

Junghwan khawatir Midam merasa asing atau terganggu dengan suasana di sekelilingnya, sebab lelaki itu agak phobia dengan keramaian.

“Senang kok. Kenapa enggak?” Midam menjawab.

“Meskipun tempat ini ramai?”

“Ya. Karena ada kamu di sini.”

Ketika Midam tersenyum dengan cara yang menarik semesta Junghwan lebur di matanya, ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pikirannya.

“Kalau gitu, ayo kita gelar tikar di sana.”

*

**Day 26: Wear a flower crown**

Kegiatan piknik mereka berdua berlanjut hingga menjelang sore. Setelah selesai dengan acara santai menikmati pemandangan danau_ Seokchon _, mereka bergabung dengan festival di sisi seberang danau. Sedang diadakan lomba merangkai bunga di sana.

Junghwan mengajak Midam mengikuti lomba itu.

Lomba ‘rangkai bunga’ itu diadakan dalam tenda terbuka. Aneka hiasan bunga tersebar di sana sini. Kerumunan orang bergabung menonton kesepuluh peserta yang maju ke depan. Mereka antusias sekali menonton keseriusan peserta lomba. Junghwan dan Midam menjadi bagian dari kesepuluh kursi itu. Aneka bunga dan perlengkapan _ ikebena _ sudah tersedia di meja.

Setelah pembawa acara meletakkan mikrofon, para peserta bergerak cepat merangkai bunga sesuai ide masing-masing.

Akhirnya diketahui, Junghwan merangkai mahkota mawar, sementara Midam merangkai buket tulip.

“Aku merangkai mawar putih.” Junghwan berkata seraya menunjukkan mahkota bunganya yang hampir jadi. “Punya kamu?”

“Ini tulip putih.” Midam menjawab, menyodorkan buketnya juga. 

“Pilihan kita sama nih? Warna putih. Apa maknanya?”

“Entahlah, kadang sesuatu yang sama di luar itu tidak selalu sama di dalam.”

Ketika lomba selesai, para peserta dibolehkan memiliki hasil kreasi bunganya masing-masing. Junghwan mendekat ke sisi Midam, memasangakan mahkota bunga itu di kepalanya.

Midam tersentak kaget, namun ia tidak menepisnya. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua.

Akan tetapi, Junghwan tidak peduli. Ia membiarkan spekulasi orang-orang terhadap mereka berdua seperti yang terlihat apa adanya.

Midam tersenyum membalasnya. Di depan mata seluruh ‘penonton,’ ia juga membalas aksi Junghwan itu dengan memberikan buket bunganya.

*

**Day 27: Give a surprise gift**

Ini hari ulang tahun Midam, tetapi Junghwan masih belum menentukan hadiah yang ingin diberikan. Ia sudah menanyai beberapa teman Midam dan teman-temannya sendiri mengenai hal itu. Namun, saran dari mereka tidak ada yang meyakinkan. Ditambah kondisi keuangannya sedang tidak stabil. Akhirnya, Junghwan hanya membawa Midam keluar jalan-jalan. Mereka mengunjungi danau dan menaiki perahu.

Junghwan meminta supaya dirinya yang mengayuh dan Midam duduk saja menumpang. Sampan kecil itu pun melaju membelah danau ditiup lembutnya angin musim gugur. Ketika Junghwan melihat ke sepanjang tepian danau, yang kini dipenuhi merahnya rimbun dedaunan, ia teringat kunjungan mereka ke sini sewaktu musim semi yang lalu. Ia jadi berpikir, seandainya ini adalah musim semi. Tetapi, tidak. Ini adalah hari kelahiran orang yang spesial baginya. Jadi ia tidak perlu berandai-andai.

Di matanya, Midam adalah lelaki musim gugur, sekaligus sosok pencuri musim, yang telah mencuri seluruh musim dengan kehangatannya.

“Kak, ingin hadiah apa?” Junghwan akhirnya bertanya.

Padahal tadi ia berniat memberi kejutan. Tapi karena sudah kepalang tanggung, sekalian saja tanya.

“Hadiah?”

“Untuk ulang tahunmu.”

“Kupikir ini sudah hadiah terbaik darimu?”

Junghwan merasa agak tersinggung, “Aku nggak sekere itu kok, Kak. Kamu mau belanja apa ke toko mana? Nanti kita ke sana.”

“Junghwan,” kata Midam, “Aku tahu apa yang kamu sembunyikan.”

“Ah, kamu tahu kenapa aku mengajakmu ke sini?”

“Ya. Karena kamu bingung mau ngasih hadiah apa, ya kan?”

“Ah, selalu begitu aku nggak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu.”

“Jadi, gak usah maksain diri. Hadiah itu nggak selalu diukur dengan materi.”

Junghwan terkekeh. “Iya sih. Yang ulang tahun kamu, tapi aku yang berlagak ribet sendiri.”

“Begini saja aku udah seneng.”

“Kamu terlalu sederhana.”

“Apa itu dilarang?”

“Nggak kok. Mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan kelahiranmu yang di musim gugur?”

“Aku nggak ngerti soal itu. Tapi bagiku, mau itu musim semi atau musim gugur, semuanya sama selama ada kamu di sini.”

Seketika Junghwan salah tingkah. “Eh, kok bisa gitu?”

“Nggak paham? Yaudah pahami aja sendiri.”

Junghwan tertawa lepas ketika Midam menyelupkan tangan ke danau lalu mencipratkan air hingga mengenai wajahnya. Ia tak dapat membalas sebab tangannya sibuk mengayuh dayung. Mereka menikmati momen yang berlalu dengan tawa dan kehangatan, sepakat bahwa saat sedang bersama, itulah musim semi mereka.

“Kak, terima kasih sudah lahir ke dunia dan hadir di sini. Terima kasih sudah bertahan hingga sejauh ini.”

*

**Day 28-29: Cuddling - Propose**

Junghwan berbalik dari posisi baring dan ia menemukan Midam masih terlelap, dengan punggung menghadapnya. Tanpa ragu ia pun menyelipkan tangan ke bawah lehernya, menarik tubuh itu dalam dekapan. Pagi pertama di musim semi. Cicit burung terdengar di luar jendela. Dan cahaya matahari menyelinap melalui celah-celah tirai. Junghwan masih belum berniat bangun. Ia ingin berlama-lama menikmati momen ini, ketika seseorang yang dicintainya terbaring nyaman dalam pelukan. Sedekat ini; mendengar dengkuran halusnya, merasakan irama detak jantungnya, dan menghidu aromanya yang wangi lembut. Rasanya hangat dan melenakan.

Setiap malam hingga pagi yang mereka lewati bersama dengan kedekatan seperti ini, tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Junghwan tidak tahu mengapa ia selalu _ ketagihan _. Mungkin cinta memang se-memabukkan ini, atau mungkin Midam dan cinta seperti kesatuan yang mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Sejak pandangan pertama mereka, ia langsung menyadari bahwa lelaki itu tercipta untuk dicintai. Ia tak ingin Midam menerima cinta selain darinya, dan ia tak senang melihat ada yang menerima cinta Midam selain dirinya. Ini bukan cemburu. Hanya sesuatu yang timbul akibat perasaan yang terlalu dalam; seperti jurang yang menarikmu tercebur selamanya.

Junghwan menyadari hal itu; keinginan untuk memiliki cinta seorang diri. Egois memang. Maka ketika niat yang semenjak lama terpendam ini sudah ada di depan mata, ia masih dirasuki keraguan. Sudah lebih dari seminggu cincin yang dibelinya tersimpan rapat dalam laci nakas. Bukannya tidak tahu cara melamar, Junghwan hanya belum beroleh momen yang pas saja. Setiap kali berniat hendak memberi cincin, ia langsung merasa seperti orang bodoh. Demam panggung dan berkeringat dingin. Kata-kata tersendat di tenggorokan, dan seluruh persiapan (mental)nya lenyap tak bersisa.

Ia hanya ingin lamarannya mulus diterima, sebab penolakan bukanlah tujuannya.

Junghwan bangun perlahan-lahan lalu mengeluarkan kotak cincin dari dalam nakas. Midam masih memejamkan mata. Junghwan bergerak dengan hati-hati, meraih jemari tangan Midam. Beberapa detik kemudian, cincin emas putih bertakhtakan blue diamond itu sudah terpasang di jari manisnya.

Midam terbangun ketika merasakan pergerakan Junghwan. Matanya belum penuh terbuka, dan ia belum menyadari apa-apa.

“Junghwan?” katanya dengan suara serak, khas bangun tidur. “Kenapa belum bangun?”

Junghwan segera kembali berbaring mendekap punggungnya seperti semula.

“Aku menunggumu,” jawabnya. “Tapi aku tidak ingin membuatmu bangun.”

“Ini sudah siang?”

Midam juga tidak berusaha melepaskan diri, malah menikmati acara bermalas-malasan sebelum bangun pagi.

“Ya. Sudah pagi.”

Detik-detik berlalu hingga Junghwan kembali memecah keheningan.

“Kak, nggak nyadar di tanganmu ada apa?”

Midam langsung memandangi jari tangannya yang terangkat. Ia mengernyit. Cincin itu sebelumnya tidak ada.

“Kamu yang masang ini?”

“Ya. Itu untukmu.”

“Untuk apa?”

Junghwan menelan ludahnya gugup. “Lamaran untukmu.”

“Apa?!”

Seketika Midam yang sudah terjaga penuh, langsung melompat bangun. Ia berusaha melepaskan cincin.

Junghwan yang sangat panik, segera meraih tangannya dan menahan aksinya.

“Kak? Kenapa dilepas?”

“Kamu melamarku dengan cara begini?”

“Kamu nggak suka?”

Seketika Junghwan merasa kebas.

“Hah? Sebentar-sebentar. Bukan begitu.” Midam menarik tangannya. “Orang-orang melamar dengan cara elegan: memesan dinner mewah, dan mengucap kata-kata romantis.”

Junghwan mengernyit ketika Midam terkekeh keras.

“Tapi kamu melamarku di tempat tidur, dan masih bau bangun tidur.”

Sontak Junghwan segera meraih cincin itu dan berusaha melepaskannya. Ia berucap dengan mencebikkan mulut, “Yaudah sini, mana cincinnya? Biar kuambil lagi.”

“Loh? Kenapa malah mau kamu lepas?” Midam menghalang-halangi.

“Katamu tadi mau dilamar pakai cara romantis kan? Nah, nanti aku pesan pesta lamaran dulu.”

“Aku kan bercanda, Dek. Lamaran ini, kamu serius?”

“Ya. Serius lah, Kak.”

“Yaudah. Nggak perlu ikut-ikutan orang, biar ini jadi ciri khas kita.”

“Jadi, Kakak, bersedia━menerimanya?”

“Menurutmu gimana?”

“Aku khawatir kamu nggak mau.”

“Terus kamu todong aku pas lagi tidur, gitu?”

“Itu ide selintas, Kak. Jangan bikin aku tambah panik gini.”

“Aha? Kamu nggak tahu mau mengucap lamaran seperti apa, ya kan?”

“Kak, kenapa tahu semua?”

“Kelihatan kok. Kamu gampang dibaca.”

“Kakak mau nggak nerima ini?”

“Masih belum cukup jawabanku?”

“A━ya. Cukup kok, cukup. Aku harap kamu nggak menyesalinya.”

“Itu kata-kataku padamu. Kamu jangan menyesal sudah memilihku ya. Tapi kamu harus jawab nih, dari semua orang, kenapa harus aku?”

“Kak, jangan berat-berat donk pertanyaannya.”

“Itu mudah kok. Ayo jawab.”

“Karena aku merasa kamulah orang yang selama ini kuinginkan dan kucari-cari?”

“Begitu aja? Kamu cuma menginginkanku, bukan karena apa-apa?”

“Tentu saja, aku mencintaimu!”

Midam terkekeh ketika Junghwan menggigit selimut untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

“Nah, itu yang ingin kudengar. Mau mengaku cinta saja kenapa susah?”

“Kak, jangan membuatku gagal jantung ya!”

*

**Day 30-31: Wedding dress - Princess carry pose**

Efek samping cinta ternyata lebih dahsyat dari_ akibatnya_. Selain bikin bahagia, ia juga bikin takut. Takut gimana nanti kalau tiba-tiba bosan dan jadi nggak cinta lagi? Gimana kalau tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu yang membuat mereka terpaksa berpisah?

Midam memikirkan itu dan opini tersebut berputar-putar dengan cepat dalam benak, menyamai debaran jantungnya. Selagi kepalanya bersandar nyaman di bahu Junghwan. Ia memejamkan mata, memikirkan seluruh kejadian hari ini: pesta pernikahan━sama sekali nggak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa mereka akan mencapai tahap ini. Dan betapa lelahnya melayani tamu-tamu undangan. Mereka lelah tapi mereka bahagia. Seluruh perasaannya tak terlukiskan.

Ia tersenyum membayangkan adegan beberapa menit lalu. Teman-teman mereka ingin melihat Junghwan menggendongnya ala _ bridal style, _ dan lelaki itu tidak ragu untuk menyanggupi tantangan mereka. Midam masih terlalu bahagia dan ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan Junghwan ketika lelaki itu mengangkatnya menuju kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar, Midam diturunkan di tepi ranjang dengan sangat perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian. Kemudian, Junghwan berlutut di bawahnya. Gestur tubuh, senyuman di wajah, dan tatapan mereka benar-benar membuat seisi dunia iri; dan betapa masing-masing dari mereka saling memahami yang lainnya.

Kini, mereka berdua duduk bersandar di ranjang. Saling mendekap begitu dekat. Lengan Junghwan melingkari pinggangnya. Masih mengenakan setelan pengantin; suit putih polos dengan bros manik-manik tersemat di kerah dan dada.

Midam tahu Junghwan juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ketika ia mendongak dan menemukan Junghwan sedang memejam mata. Ia mengamati kontur wajah lelaki itu dan mengagumi betapa sempurnanya pahatan wajah itu. Sangat tampan, dan artistik. Seperti figur seni yang dibentuk dengan sangat teliti. Midam merasa beruntung telah memenangkan hatinya. 

Merasa diamati, Junghwan membuka mata. Sepasang mata hitam itu menatapnya penuh pancaran kebahagiaan.

“Aku sudah merasa khawatir,” Midam berucap mendahului pertanyaan (yang hendak terlontar.) “Junghwan. Aku mengkhawatirkan kita.”

Junghwan menghela napas pelan, kemudian membelai rambutnya.

“Kak, kita baru memijak (pintu) gerbang, dan kamu sudah mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang jauh di depan sana?”

Midam menguburkan wajah di dada Junghwan, mencari sandaran.

“Bisa tolong serahkan padaku?” Junghwan menyambung. “Biarkan aku menuntunmu, membunuh rasa khawatir itu.”

“Tidak.” Midam menjawab.

Junghwan berjengit kaget.

“Maksudku, tidak. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan beban itu seluruhnya padamu. Kita ada karena_ berdua _ bukan?”

“Ya. Kita adalah berdua.”

“Jadi ayo, kita tanggung hal ini bersama-sama.”

Junghwan belum sempat menunjukkan reaksinya ketika tiba-tiba Midam sudah mencuri ciuman darinya.

“Kak, tentu saja. Ayo, karena kita sudah mengikat janji berdua. Kita harus melindunginya berdua juga.”

“Yang namanya _ hubungan _ itu nggak akan berjalan kalau cuma satu yang berjuang.”

Dan Midam tahu seberapa besar arti Junghwan bagi dirinya.


End file.
